


Who Do You Think You're Fooling?

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [57]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fulfilled request, other members in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After Hyungwon loses control of himself onstage and blows his and Hoseok’s cover, they’ll have to deal with the repercussions…





	Who Do You Think You're Fooling?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: HWH + jealousy + HW grabbing onto WH onstage but trying to cover it up by going after CK, too + their relationship is secret but the members know already
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

It’s the last encore of the night when Hyungwon loses control for that singular second that changes everything.

He’s just so happy, on such a performance high, that he can’t help himself. The Christmas spirit is surrounding him, and his heart is so full of love and support that he begins to think of reaching out and just touching his most favorite, dearest hyung... He's standing beside Hoseok, as close as he'd dare without drawing attention, and he reaches out to hug him close. A simple hug would be okay. That's friendly enough. Surely that wouldn't...

The collective coo of their fans draws him out of such a dangerous thought process, and he quickly releases his hold on the older. He then goes to grab for the next member he can, to somehow make the gesture seem completely innocent. It just so happens to be the maknae he's clinging onto now. The crowd goes absolutely wild, and Changkyun, of course, plays along instinctually and caresses Hyungwon's face to give the fans what they want.

Hyungwon releases the maknae, laughing along with the other members. Well, all but Hoseok. He recognizes easily the lack of that beautiful laugh, and can't help but glance over at the man in question. A tight smile adorns his handsome features, a humorless light shining in his eyes. His gaze flicks over to Changkyun, then back to Hyungwon, his grip on his mic tightening.

Luckily, the lights go off then, and that's the end of the show. They remain onstage long enough to wave goodbye to the crowd when the lights turn back on, Hoseok leading the way off the stage for once. Hyungwon tries not to seem too panicked as he follows close behind, even though his heart is doing somersaults in his chest.

 

"Hyung!" Hyungwon calls after the vocalist in question, rushing after him and effectively leaving the others far behind... for now. "Hyung, wait!"

"What _was_ that, Wonnie?" Hoseok asks, whirling about midstride to glare accusingly at his dongsaeng. "What just happened between you and Changkyunnie? Is there something you're not telling me?" There's a pang of hurt in his voice, and his eyes are shining with insecurities. The sight is enough to break Hyungwon's heart... if he hadn't seen it so many times in the past.

God, this is such an old topic...

"I had to play it off like it was nothing," Hyungwon defends, stepping forward to hold tightly onto the older's hand that isn't still clutching the mic. He rubs the man's knuckles, hoping to somehow comfort him. "We were onstage, hyung, in front of hundreds of fans... You know how it is." Hoseok releases a small breath, stepping forward to hug the lanky man close to his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry," Hoseok mutters, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "I just... I can't stand not telling anyone. I know we have to keep it a secret, but it's just so hard sometimes." Hyungwon smiles, more out of relief than understanding, and lifts his thin arms to just hold the older close. He kisses him all over, his head, his face, his shoulders, his arms... Anywhere to just assure the man that It's _him_ he loves, not anyone else.

It could never be anyone else.

The two are so caught up in their own little world that they don't hear the others coming... not until Minhyuk's cat calls break through their blissful shell.

"Ooooo," Minhyuk childishly teases, his boisterous tones causing the couple to jump apart, "look at that~ Hoseok and Wonnie sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Minhyuk-ah," Kihyun reprimands, pushing his same-age friend forward to quicken his pace. "Don't draw more attention to them than they already are... Honestly, you two. You should know better than to just make out in a hall like this. Anyone can walk by and see you!"

Hoseok and Hyungwon glance questioningly to each other, surprised at the others' lack of questions about what they'd just witnessed. Not that they're trying to look a gift horse in the mouth, or anything... They just had never technically _told_ the others about their relationship.

"You're not... wondering _why_ you just saw that?" Hyungwon asks bluntly, earning a protesting whine from Hoseok beside him. Jooheon and Changkyun share a chuckle at the sound, smirking at each other knowingly.

"We already know you two are dating," Hyunwoo answers simply, blinking confusedly at his dongsaeng's question. "I mean, it was pretty obvious. You're always cuddling and making out somewhere in the dorm... Not to mention how much you two screw with me in the room..."

Hoseok blushes madly at this, hiding his scarlet face behind a hand to try and get out of this conversation. Hyungwon glances over at him, cooing and pulling at his cheek teasingly. Hyungwon would be embarrassed by such an admittance, but he'd had a sneaking suspicion they'd woken up Hyunwoo upon occasion... It doesn't matter who you are, there's no way you could sleep through _that_ much—

"Come on, you two," Kihyun interjects, ushering them all towards the dressing room. "There'll be time for flirting later. Right now we have a plane to catch."

At that reminder, everyone hurries down the hall, having forgotten for a moment their packed schedule. Amongst the flurry, Hyungwon and Hoseok share a glance, silently telling the other they'd have to continue this later...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: HWH + jealousy + HW grabbing onto WH onstage but trying to cover it up by going after CK, too + their relationship is secret but the members know already
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
